Dingo
Hello. My name is Dingo. I am a diamond dog, originally from the Badlands, currently living in Applelanta. Who I Am Physically, I am a fairly average diamond dog. I am about one and a half times the height of a pony when I stand up. I have gingery fur and blue eyes. I can tunnel through anything softer than sandstone. I have been told by a few of my friends that I show symptoms of OCD. I have never been properly diagnosed with it, but I think they might be right. Other people just do not see shapes and numbers the same ways that I do. I am... shy, and not very confident in myself. Outside of my family, Violet Flash is my only real friend. I had hoped that would change after the lawsuit was finished, but already I am involved in another mess. What I've Done As I said, I am originally from the Badlands. In case you are unaware, the Badlands are a region of mostly desert and jungle between Equestria and Saddle Arabia, unclaimed by any nation. It is... a harsh place to live. A variety of species can be found there - diamond dogs, changelings, griffins, ponies, zebras, buffalo, farasi... and most of them fight one another, or even against their own people. There is very little 'civilization' as countries like Equestria view it. People in the Badlands live in tribes for protection, and alliances between tribes are rare and often do not last long. When I was young, but old enough to remember, my family moved to Equestria. My sisters were only puppies. The journey was dangerous and costly. We left our tribe and traveled through miles of desert, with no defense but my parents' claws and teeth. We had to pay the Equestrian border guard a large amount of rare minerals, often used as currency in the Badlands, stolen by my parents from our tribe. Even then, they took convincing. My parents were unarmed, we were under threat from our tribe my parents had betrayed, and 3/5 of the group were only children. Eventually, they relented, and allowed us into Equestria. We passed through Appleloosa, but my parents wanted their children to grow up in a real city - one with no desert in sight, and a culturally mixed population. Applelanta was the closest such place. My Abilities Like most diamond dogs, I can rapidly tunnel through dirt, sand, clay, and softer types of stone. I am not sure OCD really counts as an ability. It is very distracting, and sometimes causes me unnecessary stress. If there is any good in it, it is that it gives me great attention to detail. Perks: * Underdog: You're not very lucky, but if you ever do get a break, no one will see you coming! (+1 Agility, requires > 4 Luck) Creation History Dingo was originally based on an irl friend of mine, nicknamed Dingo. They have OCD in common, but that's about it. There are a lot of refugees at my school, and since the school Violet goes to is basically my school, Dingo and his family ended up as refugees from the Badlands. Category:Characters Category:Diamond Dogs